


Kindness

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Kindness goes a long way





	1. We who are different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We who are different have to stick together.

"I am still getting used to this place." Padparadscha admitted

"Don't worry, it'll all work out." Lars grinned "Us different folks have to stick together, am I right?"

Padparadscha smiled. There was still much she had to discover about this world, but she liked everything she already discovered. She smiled as she saw three humans approach. She was eager to get to know them. Lars, however, stopped dead in his tracks. Then he grabbed Padparadscha's wrist and pulled her into a nearby alley.

"Steer clear from them." Lars warned her "It's Kevin and his little gang. They are the snobs of the city. A nightmare for people like you and me."

Padparadscha nodded. They reached the parallel street and Lars turned left, letting go of Padparadscha's wrist.

"I overheard you." a smug voice behind them said

Lars turned around and saw the very people they were trying to avoid. 

"She looks like a princess." Kevin remarked, looking at Padparadscha

"Is she your next target?" Lars crossed his arms "Someone to date and then discard when you get bored of her?"

"She is pretty." Kevin remarked "And yes, it's fun."

"Well, Pads is off-limits." Lars frowned "I won't let you do that to her."

Lars picked Padparadscha up, before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get Pads away from Kevin. He had to. Once they were a safe enough distance, he stopped. Padparadscha slid off his back.

"Why did you do that?" Padparadscha glanced at Lars, curiosity in her voice

"Because." Lars hesitated "Because I love you. You are like a little sister I never had."

He pulled a tiny alien in for a hug and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Besides." Lars pulled away "We who are different gotta stick together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Kevin wouldn't be above trying something like this.


	2. Break your chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To break your chains, you just need that little push.

It was a routine for her. Capture. Bring. Repeat the process ad infinitum. She hated it. She hated Homeworld as a whole. The only reason she put up with the constant orders was because she wanted to live. She knew the punishment those who were rebellious received, and she didn't want to meet the same fate. Not now. The Rubies have confirmed that the Crystal Gems were still alive. While the rest of Homeworld received those news with disdain, she had hope. Hope that she would meet her idol, her inspiration. Even if they would be on opposite sides of the war. 

And true enough, she did. The war was brutal. Especially when she backstabbed her own allies to ensure that the Gem who inspired her survives. And when Garnet looked at her, she saw nothing but acceptance.

"Welcome to Earth." Garnet told her 

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my canon that Garnet inspired Topaz, in a way.


End file.
